Love Heals
by edluver
Summary: Like a walk along the shore,That you've walked a thousand times before,Like the oceans roar,There are those who shield their hearts,Those who quit before they start,Who've frozen up the part of them that feels,In the dark they've lost their sight...
1. The Storm

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…cause this would never happen in Naruto so…like ya…this is a nice story. Everyone is 16. And Sasuke gets married…but I know he would only be 19 then…but who gives a damn? If you do then don't read the story. Thank you…enjoy…**

It was three years ago when Candy, Kathy, and Ashley were walking through the villages.

"I'm tired." Candy said, who was the youngest of the three. She was only twelve. She had long blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes witch were brown and green. Some times you could see some tints of blue in her eyes. She wore a blue short dress and knee high boots. She was the preppy one f the group. Nothing she wore was black.

"Shut up!" Kathy yelled. She was the oldest in the group, witch was seventeen. She had brown hair that was all rustled and went a little pasted her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt and jeans. Kathy had bracelets with the colors light blue, yellow, and pink. She always hated Candy, she says Candy is so annoying. She liked to go and get drunk some times and always came home late.

"Calm down Kat." Ashley said the Kathy. Of course she was the in the middle. She was sixteen. She had black hair that went to her shoulders and pulled up into a half pony tail and black eyes. Ashley wore long brown pants that went to the ground and a black shirt. She was the one who was some what responsible. She always made sure Candy was safe from anyone who would try and kill her…even Kathy.

The three of them were best friends.

Kathy was stupid enough to run away.

Candy's parents died from the Nine Tailed Fox.

Ashley's mother died from the Nine Tailed Fox and her dad ran away.

Sooner or later they both met each other and decided to live with each other. All three of them had special powers.

Kathy can see through walls.

Candy has visions.

Ashley can make cereal.

No, Ashley doesn't have any special powers, but she relays on her friends to used their power to help her with her own problems. But some times Ashley is even annoyed at Candy for telling her what would happen in her future, but Ashley wants it to be a surprise.

The sky was filled with dark clouds. Then the three teens heard thunder.

"Thunder?" Candy asked.

"No your mom!" Kathy yelled. Ashley started to laugh.

After a couple of minutes rain started pouring down. The three teens walked under the same roof of a ramen shop.

"I'm hungry." Candy said.

"You always hungry." Kathy snapped back. Ashley walked to the shop owner.

"Hello madam." the owner said to Ashley when she went up to him.

"Sup? Three chicken ramens please." Ashley said politely.

"Sure." the owner smiled at her.

"Hey Ash!" Kathy yelled at her. Ashley looked at Kathy. Kathy waved 'come here' to her. Ash walked over to her.

"What's up?" Ashley asked. Kathy pointed at three people.

One had pink short hair and green eyes. Another had black hair and black eyes. And finally the last one had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The one is the black hair looks hot." Kathy said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

/Her and her dream guys/ Ashley thought.

"Three ramens!" the owner yelled. The three teens went and got their ramen and started eating it. Then the blonde came into the ramen shop. He walked up to the owner.

"Hey!" the blonde said.

"Hi Naruto, the usual?" the owner asked.

"Yeah."

Ashley was the owner in their house and all three of them paid the rent.

"Where is the money?" Ash asked.

"What?" Candy asked back.

"The rent and the ramen."

"I have no money!"

"Me either!" Kathy yelled.

"Too bad…give me the money!"

(Rent song- You'll See…but changed a little bit of the words.)

KATHY  
What happened to Ashley  
What happened to her heart  
And the ideals she once pursued

ASHLEY  
And the owner of that lot next door  
Has a right to do with it as he pleases

CANDY  
Happy birthday, Kathy! (Candy was trying to change the subject…and Kathy's birthday wasn't till three more months)

ASHLEY  
The rent

CANDY  
You're wasting your time

KATHY  
We're broke

CANDY  
And you broke your word - this is absurd

ASHLEY  
There is one way you won't have to pay

KATHY  
I knew it!

ASHLEY  
Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see  
And now that the block is re-zoned  
Our dream can become a reality  
You'll see girls  
You'll see girls  
A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio  
I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee  
That you can stay here for free  
If you do me one small favor

CANDY  
What?

ASHLEY  
Convince Maureen to cancel her protest

CANDY  
Why not just get an injunction or call the cops

ASHLEY  
Yeah, I did, and they're on stand-by but my investors would rather I handle this quietly

KATHY  
You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city  
Then watch "It's a Wonderful Live" on TV!

ASHLEY  
You want to produce films and write songs?  
You need somewhere to do it!  
It's what we used to dream about  
Think twice before you pooh-pooh it  
You'll see girls  
You'll see girls  
You'll see - the beauty of a studio  
That lets us do our work and get paid  
With condos on the top  
Whose rent keeps open our shop  
Just the protest  
And you'll have it made  
You'll see - or you'll pack

"That's unfair!" Candy yelled.

"We cant stop that protest!" Kathy yelled.

"How much is it?" Naruto asked.

"The ramen…ten yen…" Ashley answered. Naruto handed the owner a ten yen.

"Um…thanks." Candy said.

The three teens waited under the roof an waited till the storm passed. It has been an hour and yet it got worse. Naruto was about to walk outside when lighting struck.

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled.

"Jeez." Ashley said when she saw the lighting. Lighting struck three times again. Candy clanged onto Ashley's shirt. She started to tear.

"Its okay." Ashley said.

"Ha ha. Candy is crying!" Kathy joked.

"Shut up!" Candy yelled at Kathy.

"Jeez Kathy, leave her alone." Ashley said. Naruto looked down at Candy.

"Its okay." Naruto told her, "How old are you?"

"Ten." Kathy answered.

"Twelve." Candy corrected.

"Twelve huh? I like that age." Naruto said, "I remember that age."

"How old are you?" Ashley asked Naruto.

"16." Ashley smiled.

"Me too."

"I'm 17...almost 18 in three months." Kathy said with pride…that she was the oldest.

"I haven't seen you people around here before." Naruto said to the three teens.

"Yeah. We were just walking around." Kathy said. Lighting struck. Candy screamed then Kathy laughed. Ashley just stared at Kathy.

"Well I have to go, I hope I see you guys around later."

"Yeah." Candy said. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I'm so stupid! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you guys?"

"Ashley Parker." Ashley said.

"Kathy Burch." Kathy added.

"And Candy Jettison." Candy finished.

Naruto smiled and walked out.

"Jeez he was hot!" Candy said.

"I know!" Ashley smiled.

"You guys have a bad taste in guys." Kathy said.

---

The stayed in the ramen shop for one more hour taking about love, books, and chakra. All of them knew chakra…of course. The rain didn't stop and lighting and thunder came crashing into the village. Candy screamed and whined a couple of times…but that was it.

"Why don't we sing the song my mother use to sing me?" Candy asked. They all knew that song.

(Rent…sorry I just love rent!…One Song Glory)

CANDY

One song. Glory. One song  
Before I go, Glory  
One song to leave behind,

ASHLEY  
Find one song, one last refrain, glory  
From the pretty boy front man,  
Who wasted opportunity.

KATHY  
One song, he had the world at his feet,  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl  
Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights

CANDY  
One song, before the sun sets  
Glory - on another empty life  
Time flies - time dies,  
Glory - One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory - Glory

ASHLEY  
Find, Glory, in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame

KATHY  
Find, one song, a song about love  
Glory, from the soul of a young man  
A young man

CANDY  
Find, the one song  
Before the virus takes hold, glory  
Like it sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life

ASHLEY  
Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies

The lighting flashed again.

"I hope the storm passes soon." Ashley said.

"I hope it does too." the owner said back. The three teens looked at the owner and smiled.

"Yeah." Candy said. The thunder came crashing down.

"I never seen it rain like this before." the owner said. It was pouring. And poor Naruto was walking outside to go home.

"Okay." Ashley got up.

"Where are you going?" Candy asked.

"Going to find some shelter."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! You want to go out in the storm?"

"I don't want to be allow."

"You wont be…you will be with Kathy."

Candy looked at Kathy, "Don't leave me with her!" Kathy grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to her.

"Your staying with me." Kathy said to Candy.

"No!"

Ashley ran outside and made many turns so Candy wouldn't sneak away from Kathy and find Ashley. Ashley hated that. She went under anther ramen shop.

/When is this storm going to end/ Ashley asked herself.


	2. The Holding Hands

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, and I think I never will…I only own Ash, Candy, and Kat.**

Ashley started walking but looking behind her, just to make sure that Candy wasn't following her till-bump-she bumped into someone and she landed on the floor.

"Watch were the hell your going!" the figure yelled.

"Jeez. Sorry." Ashley said and looked up to see who it was. She did recognize the face. It was the teen with black hair that Kathy called hot. Then the guy started to walk away, leaving Ash on the ground, in a puddle, soaking wet. Ash became furious.

"That is no way to treat a lady! Where in hell's name did you get your matters? The back of a cereal box?" Ashley yelled in anger. The boy stopped and stared at her. Then he walked up to her.

"You're a real fucking bitch, ya know that?" he asked Ash.

"Yeah, I found that out when I was ten." Ashley joked. The teen smirked. Ash just stared at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No, not really."

"You're a real fucking bastard, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I found that out when I was ten." Ash realized that he stole her joke! But she smiled, holding back her laugh. The teen boy reached out his hand and helped Ash up.

"I'm Ash Parker."

"I'm Sasuke Uchia."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm new here. And I need to spend the night cause of the storm, witch we are getting soaked it, ya know a place?" (Now I know Sasuke would never do this, but it is my story, so I will make him)

"Well, I do live in a mansion by myself."

"Really? That's awesome."

"So I guess you can spend the night at my house but you have to leave once the storm passes, even if it is two in the morning."

"Eh…I have two friends that have no where to live. Can they come too? You have a mansion."

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on." Ash pouted.

"…Okay…" Ash hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke then pushed Ashley off and she fell to the ground. The he started walking away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ashley yelled in anger.

"Not this time!" Sasuke yelled back. Ash got up and ran to Sasuke. She was right behind him. She threw a kick, but he dodged it. Ash gasped.

/How did he know I was there/ Ashley asked herself.

"Nice try." Sasuke said.

"Well…eh…I have to go and get my friends and you're coming with me." Ash said while tugging at Sasuke's arm.

"Why do you need me."

"Because I don't know where your mansion is and I am horrible at directions. So come on."

"Fine you stupid bitch."

"So come on you weird bastard."

Kathy and Candy-

A lighting crash.

"Ash can get killed out there." Candy said worried. Since she was the youngest, she tried to act more mature and responsible. Witch that wasn't hard to do. Because Kathy as no responsibility and Ashley is not mature.

Kathy wasn't listen to the comment because she was listening to Ashley's I pod. Then Candy elbowed Kathy.

"Ouch." Kathy said. Then Kathy went and smack Candy's behind the head.

"Ouch. Hey! There's Ash!" Candy yelled with excitement. Kathy looked around out the window.

"Ash isn't here. It was just one of your visions. So…what happens?"

"You are totally shocked."

"Nothing can make me shocked."

"Not even that guy you thought was hot was kissing Ash."

"What? She is stealing my ideal guy?"

"Yep." Candy chuckled. Then Kathy stared at her. Then put a smiled on her face.

"Your lying."

"I know." Kathy smacked Candy behind the head.

"So what does happen?"

"They just hold hands."

"Yah right!"

"I'm dead serious this time!"

"She is stealing my guy!"

"Yep." Candy did not laugh, she had a serious face.

"She is going to pay."

"You don't even know him!"

"So?"

Ashley-

Ashley was pulling on Sasuke's hand (like they were holding hands) while walking down an alley way. Once they exit, Ash looked confused.

"Why did we stop?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay. I either made a right or left. Or maybe I went straight-" Ash said sounding confused.

"You don't know where they are?" Sasuke as angrily.

"I don't remember! I have a friend who is only twelve and she likes following me, and I didn't want her too."

"Just pick a turn."

"Fine. Left. No! Right!"

"I will pick for you! Right!" then Sasuke started to pulling on Ashley's hand.

"You don't even know where they are."

"Then where are they?"

"At a ramen shop."

"Oh. Did you see a blonde haired boy there?"

"You mean Naruto?"

"Okay. I guess you meet him."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I know where it is." Then Sasuke turned around while holding Ash.

Both of them stopped rushing and started walking normally. Ash stared at her hand, Sasuke still held it.

/Why is he still holding my hand/ Ash thought. But she didn't let go her self.

Everyone-

A moment later, while Ash was lost in her thoughts, Sasuke opened the door to the shop Kat and Candy were in. Kathy had a shocked face on and Candy was laughing.

"Is that them?" Sasuke asked. Ash was still staring at her hand, and not listening. She still thought she was out in the rain. Sasuke noticed that Ash wasn't listening to him and let go of her hand. Then Ashley looked up at Sasuke. Then in front of her. There was Kathy and Candy. She smiled.

"Kathy! Candy!" Ash yelled with excitement. She went and hugged Candy then when she went to Kathy, Kathy pushed her to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Ash asked Kathy angrily.

"You stole something from me." Kathy said.

"I promise I will bring your I Pod back, but you didn't have to steal mine."

"You stole my I Pod?"

"I thought that was why you stole mine."

"I just felt like stealing it."

"Bitch!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You know what? I got us shelter, for all of us. But know, I am not going to invite you. So see ya in hell moron."

"Wow, after all the fucking trash talk you say moron. You are such a wicked fucking bitch."

"Come on Candy and Sasuke, lets go." The three started walking out then Ash turned quickly around and went and kicked Kathy in the stomach, making her land to the ground.

"I want my I Pod back." Ash said while grabbing the I Pod from Kathy's hands and the headphones can out her ears.

"You stupid bitch." Kathy said with anger.

"Is that all you can say? Bitch? Cause that is getting old. And I have a disease on my ears and its contagious." Kathy screamed and started rubbing her ear, "Oh! That just spreads it and makes it worse." Kathy screamed again and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Ash walked to Sasuke and grabbed his hand again.

"Um…you have a disease in your ear?" Sasuke asked Ash. She smirked.

"Yeah, but it is not contagious. It is eczema. It is a chronic skin disease characterized by redness, itching, serum-filled blisters, crusting, and scaling. Predisposing factors are familial history of allergic disorders and sensitivity to contact allergens or certain foods. The condition is often irritated by excessive sweating, exposure to extreme heat or cold, and abnormal dryness or oiliness of the skin. Eczema may occur at any age and in both sexes. It is frequently chronic and is not curable, and it tends to disappear and recur. Itching can be extreme and severe, and it can often lead to an emotional disturbance. Care should be taken to avoid secondary infections. And prioress, but that is the same thing except the redness and the serum-filled blisters."

"Is prioress a skin disease too?"

"Yep. Ash has it too." Candy answered for Ash.

"Okay. Now lets-" Sasuke was going to finish his sentence when Kathy came rushing in out the door.

"Okay Ash! I at least can stay at that guys house since you gave me a skin disease." Kathy yelled.

"I was only joking. It is not contagious. And I will only let you come if you take back what you said and give me five bucks." Ash compromised.

"What? Five bucks?"

"You wasted all my battery on my I Pod."

"Fine!" Kathy reached into her pocket and pulled out a semi-wet five dollar bill.

"Thank you." Then Ashley put it in her pocket.

"Lets go. I'm getting soaking wet." Sasuke said. The three teens nodded and started to follow him.

"First, I am Candy Jettison." Candy said.

"And I am Kathy Burch." Kathy told.

"I'm Sasuke Uchia." Sasuke said.

"I am Ashley Parker." Ash joked. She wanted to say her name too.

Everyone-

They reached Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke opened the door. He noticed that people weren't following him. He turned around to see the three teens looking in shock about how big his house is.

"Ahem." Sasuke said. The three teens looked at him. They nodded and went inside.

"Whoa. This is amazing." Candy said. Ash nodded. She was speechless.

"Where is my room?" Kat asked.

"I'll show you." Sasuke said and started to go up the stairs. The teens followed.

"Chose any room to sleep in, make sure it is a bedroom."

Kathy's room was first. It was the second floor, third door to the left. It was blue. She loved that color.

Candy's room was on the second floor, fourth door to the right. It was red. Ash envied her room. She loved the color red.

Ash was having a little trouble finding a room.

"Sitting room. Library. Bathroom. Ah! I can't find a room!" Ash yelled. Then she came to a room and opened it. It was all black. She loved that color too.

"Ahem. That is my room." she heard a voice say behind her. She shot around, it was Sasuke.

"Oh. You have a cool room." Ash said.

"Thanks."

"I can't find a bedroom."

"Then I will bring you to the next floor."

"There is more then two?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Sasuke and Ash-

Sasuke opened a door. The room was beautiful. It had a queen sized bed. It was the color light yellow and had some green. The walls were yellow sponged. Ash gasped.

"It's so cool." Ash said. She plopped on the bed. Sasuke sat next to her.

"I hope you like it." Sasuke said.

"I do."

"Okay. I am going to bed."

"Night." Ashley hugged him, "Thanks." The Ashley's surprise, he didn't let go. Then Ash let go.

"Night." Sasuke walked out of the room. Ash fell asleep.

Kat and Candy-

Candy opened her door.

"Pst. Kathy." Candy whispered. Kathy went through the wall. Only her waist and up was shown.

"Yeah?" Kathy asked.

"Isn't this place awesome?"

"Yeah. My room is awesome!"

"Mine is so much better!"

"Yeah right."

Some one came down stairs. Candy slammed her door shut. It was Sasuke. He opened his door a crack. His room was right next to Kathy's.

"Night Sasuke." Kathy said. Sasuke just stared at her. Kathy looked at her self. She forgot that she was only half through the wall. Kathy laughed nervously and went completely in her room.

"Um…night…" Sasuke said and went into his room.

**The next chapter will be here very soon cause I still want to write more but it would be over 15 pages and I don't want you guys to read that much. There will be some romance in the next chapter. So…yeah…**


	3. The Backyard Rejection

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…only Kat, Can, and Ash**

Ash-

She was sleeping when she felt a poke on her arm. She thought it was Candy since she always wakes her up like that. Then if that didn't work she would put cold water on Ash.

"Five more minutes." Ash complained. There was another poke. Ashley shot up. She yawned, "God Candy. You couldn't give a girl a little more-" Ash stopped to see it was Sasuke.

She looked at the clock.

2:13 A.M.

"The storm passed?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. Let me just wake up the others and we can head home." Ash stood up but Sasuke pushed her back onto her bed.

"Stay here. I have to show you something." Sasuke walked out of the room. Ash quickly followed.

Sasuke brought her out to the backyard. It was huge! You can put two soccer fields in it. It seemed like only the rain past an hour ago. Fire flies light the sky and ground. There was dew on the grass that sparkled.

"It looks so peaceful." Ash said. They both sat on the grass, even though it was wet.

"So…I know you have two skin diseases. But I would like to know more about you and your family. Are those two girls your sisters?"

"No. My mother died from the Nine Tailed Fox. And my father was just a womanizer and ran away from my mother. Kathy and Candy are just friends. Kathy was stupid enough to run away from her parents. And both of Candy's parents died from the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Wow."

"Well. I will tell you more about me. My father ran away from my mother at the age of three. I haven't got to know him much. My hair was originally black but I dye my hair brown. I like this color. It brings out my eyes. Cause my eyes are only the color honey. I think I should cut my hair. What do you think?"

"I think it is fine the way it is." Ash blushed slightly.

"Thanks. So I should stop talking about me. What about you and your family."

And Sasuke told Ash about the massacre and that he wants revenge on his brother.

"Hmm…" Ash said to start another conversation.

"Well, don't you like it out here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Its so beautiful. I'm going to get something." Ash ran out into the field and grabbed a fire fly. She brought it over to Sasuke.

"You grabbed one?"

"Yeah. See? Its so pretty. It lights to attract mates." Ash put force on it a bit, it lit up. It was a nice yellow/green glow that lit in Ashley's hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At school, I loved learning about bugs and plants. Every test I would pass. Kathy would always be jealous. She was only good at learning about chakra. She memorized all the principles. There was over 100 of them, maybe more, I don't remember. Stuff about chakra are more important then any other bug or plant but she gets so jealous some times."

"I envied my brother. He became a chunin at the age of 10. But I became one at the age of 13. I envied how good he was. He was a ABNU Captain at the age of 13. And I am 17 and not even close to being one."

"I guess everyone at least envies some one."

"I guess."

"Well Candy doesn't really envy any one. I at least don't think. At school she stay quiet. She didn't know anything that much but she acts like she does. No one hates her it is just that no one talks to her."

"Oh. She seems like this girl that was a rookie when I was too. Her name is Hinata. She was afraid of what to say. She didn't want to say anything wrong."

"That sounds like Candy."

"It is getting light out side."

"I know. My friends and I must be getting home soon."

"Why don't you stay a little longer."

"Cool. I will make breakfast."

"Nice. It is five thirty. Lets go and hang out inside." Ash nodded, but she wanted to give something to Sasuke before they don't get to be alone again.

Ash leaned in closer, then she realized that Sasuke was doing that too. Ash was nervous and she regretted was she did. She shot up and run inside into the living room.

Kathy and Candy-

Candy knock on Kathy's door.

Kathy went through the door. Only waist up.

"What?" Kathy asked angrily.

"I heard something and a door open." Candy said, a tone of fear in her voice.

"Maybe some one went to the bath room."

"But both of us have a bathroom in our rooms."

"Well…it could have been Sasuke."

"Check his room."

"Fine!"

Kathy went all the way into Sasuke's room from the wall. She smirked and searched around his room. There was no trace of Sasuke. The clock read:

5:16 A.M.

Kathy went out of his room, she opened up the door.

"Is he in there?" Candy asked. Kathy slammed the door shut. Candy still stared at her.

"Do you think I slammed the door for my own health?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe."

"He is not in there!"

"Okay!"

"Maybe he is in the bathroom."

"You saw a bathroom in his room?"

"Yes…maybe he had to use the other bathroom because his bathroom was broken."

"You have one weird imagination."

"Shut up."

"A door opened. So we have to look through all the doors."

"THERE IS OVER TWENTY DOORS ON THIS FLOOR AND THERE IS THREE FLOORS!"

"Calm down. I think I heard a door open to the outside."

"Then lets look out side."

Kathy and Candy went to the front door. Kathy went through the front door. There was no one out side.

"Lets go to the back." Candy said. Kathy nodded and they went to the back door. Kathy went through the door. She saw Ash and Sasuke talking.

"I loved learning about bugs and plants. Every test I would pass. Kathy would always be jealous. She was only good at learning about chakra." Kathy heard Ash say to Sasuke. Kathy went back into the door.

"I was never jealous of that stupid pig!" Kathy yelled in anger.

"What? What happened?" Candy asked.

"Ash is outside talking to my man!"

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down…god…I need a drink."

"Jeez."

"Shut up. Why is she with Sasuke? Did Ash come to Sasuke or did Sasuke come to Ash?"

"Sasuke to Ash." Candy smirked. Kathy slapped her beside the head.

"YOU HAD A VISION OF THIS ALL ALONG!"

"Yep. That's why I-" Candy started laughing, "Look outside."

Kathy went through the door. Only her waist up. There Kathy saw Sasuke and Ash come closer to each other. Kathy went back inside.

"She is going to kiss him!"

"Oh." But Candy knew Ash wasn't and just back down.

Ash opened the door and ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Kathy asked.

"Ash backed down." Candy answered. Candy shut the door, only leaving a crack open.

Sasuke-

Ash opened the door and ran into the living room. He saw some one shut the door.

"That was so stupid of me! Why did I do that?" Sasuke asked angrily to him self.

Ash Kat and Can-

"Why did you back down?" Candy asked Ashley.

"You and your stupid visions." Ash complained.

"Good thing you didn't kiss him because you know he is mine!" Kathy said with pride.

"I just wasn't ready. Even though for two hours he talked about his life and I talked about mine. I couldn't find out what to else to say about me so I went on to you guys."

"I am never jealous of you."

"I told him you were the best at charka, and that you were even better then me (lie). And that you are really responsible (lie)."

"Oh. Thanks Ash." Kathy hugged Ash. Ash just smirked.


	4. The Make out

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Ash, Can, and Kat.**

**Message 4 Kat: don't share the middle with Candy. Cause it is T rated and she is only 9. Like she wants to read the middle. And I didn't write that part, my friend did and sent that part to me.**

Everyone-

Sasuke walked in. Ash blushed bright red and covered her cheeks. Candy giggled and Kathy frowned.

"I-I am going to start making breakfast." Ash stuttered. Kathy snorted.

"Last time you made breakfast you burned have the kitchen down." Kathy said.

"Go to hell."

"I will make it." Kathy walked to the kitchen. Ash sighed and plopped on the couch. Sasuke sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." Ash whispered to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Candy ran into the kitchen. She knew what would happen. She giggled.

Candy and Kathy-

Kathy took out eggs and milk. Candy came in and was giggling. Kathy sighed and took out two pans.

"What did you see?" Kathy asked.

"You lost him." Candy answered.

"What?"

"You lost Sasuke."

"No I didn't."

"You don't know anything about him, Ash does. He doesn't know anything about you, he knows about Ash."

"Shut up or you are not getting any breakfast."

"Calm down. They are just making out on the couch."

"WHAT!" Candy laughed.

"Yep." Candy giggled.

"A vision or is that is why you ran into here?"

"Vision."

"I hate you and your god damn visions." Candy giggled.

Sasuke and Ash-

(eh… a little bit of making out, not a yoai. And they know like everything about each other. They just kiss…for a while… Sasuke seems like a little OOC when they are talking… sorry about that folks!)

"What?" Sasuke asked Ash.

"I-I um…rejected the kiss. I'm sorry." Ash answered.

"No. Its okay. I was rushing."

"No. You weren't. I was just a little uncomfortable."

"I was a little too."

"But now I am ready." Ash said seductively. Sasuke smirked. They both leaned closer.

Sasuke broke the gap in between them. Sasuke licked the bottom of Ash's tongue begging for an entrance. Ash gladly let him. Their tongues fought for dominance. A moment later Sasuke's hand trailed up Ash's leg.

Ash broke the kiss.

"…Sasuke…" Ash whispered. As she pushed his hand away from her leg.

"Ashley." Sasuke said leaning closer for another passionate kiss. Ash got up from the couch.

"I am going to help Kathy." Ash said and pecked Sasuke on the forehead and went into the kitchen.

Kathy and Candy-

Kat was almost finished when Candy giggled.

"What is it now?" Kathy asked. Candy was looking out the kitchen door. Candy faced Kathy and smirked.

"They are doing it." Candy said.

"What?" Kathy was about the storm in the living room when she looked at the pan, "Watch the food you little brat."

"Okay." Candy went over to the pan and stared at the food. Kathy rolled her eyes and went to the door.

And she saw them. Kathy gasped and walked back to the pan.

"Damn her!" Kathy yelled. Candy giggled. A minute later Ash came into the kitchen.

Ash, Kat, Can-

"Well look who is here." Kathy said.

"Hey Kathy and Candy. You guys need any help?" Ash asked.

"Oh we don't need any help from some one who shoves their tongue down some guy's mouth."

"You are only mad cause I kissed Sasuke."

"Don't you have to make out with your boyfriend or something?"

"I have to eat first." Ash yawned and sat at the kitchen table.

"Are you okay Ash?" Can asked as she sat next to Ash.

"I am okay. Just tired. Sasuke woke me up at 2." Ash answered.

"Oh. I woke up at 4."

"What time is it now?"

"6:30."

"Oh. Okay. I'm hungry."

Everyone-

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and Candy tried to get up from her seat but Ash pushed her back down. But Ash forgot the other seat next to her and Sasuke sat there.

Kathy brought over the food that was an omelet for everyone.

Everyone started eating their food. Then Sasuke placed his hand on Ash's knee. Ash blushed bright red. Candy smiled at Kathy. But Kathy just threw a death glare at Ash. Ashley smirked and didn't move Sasuke's hand to make Kathy even madder.

"So…" Candy said to start a conversation.

"When are we expecting some nieces and nephews?" Kathy asked. Ash chocked on her food and Sasuke took away his hand.

"Kathy!" Ash and Can yelled at Kat. Kathy smirked.

"I am just asking." Ash threw a piece of her omelet at Kat. Kathy threw the piece back.

"That this enough of this conversation." Candy said. Ash nodded.

"Then what the hell should we talk about. Oh! Maybe we should talk about Ash's boyfriend."

"Kathy!" Ash yelled and threw a piece of food at her.

"You mean Sasuke?" Candy asked.

"No." Kathy answered.

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No. I don't like the guy that Kathy is talking about!" Ash answered.

"I thought I saw you make out with Ed." Kathy said with a smirked.

"Why do you always want to bring me down?"

"Cause."

"You are so dumb and annoying. You ran away from your loving family! At least you do have a family!" Kathy didn't answer back to this. Ash's eyes were getting teary.

"So…um! Um…" Candy said to start a new a good conversation.

"Why don't we talk about-" Kathy started but Ash cut her off.

"Don't you even dare." Kathy smirked.

"I wasn't but now I think I will."

"Kathy. Don't."

"Fine. Fine. I wont."

"Thank you."

"Ash is engaged." Kathy said a little fast and coughed right after she said that. Ash screamed making Sasuke and Can close their ears. After Ash was done with that loud scream, Sasuke said with a little of an angry tone in his voice,

"You are engaged? Ouch. That was really loud."

"I'm sorry," Ash begun, "It is an arranged marriage and- Hey! Kathy! You are arranged to marry some one too so I wouldn't be talking."

"Well at least I didn't go against the rules and date some one else." Kathy said.

"Yeah. You were never good with guys. That is why you never dated anyone. And you are only using that excuse to cover it up."

"Go to hell!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Candy yelled.

"Well I have to go to my group." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Bye." Sasuke walked out the door.

"Man Ash. I shouldn't of made so much fun of you." Kathy said.

"Why?" Ash asked. Then regretting asking that.

"Cause he didn't clean up after himself." Ash giggled and ran out of the kitchen, "No. Never mind. You are perfect for him." Candy giggled and ran out of the kitchen too, "Damn it!"


End file.
